halofandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, known commonly as the United Kingdom (UK) and colloquially as Britain, is a country located off the north-western coast of the European mainland. It is made up of four constituent countries known as England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland. History Doctor Tobias Fleming Shaw ScD, QeD, FRS,[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13824 Bungie Weekly Update 05.23.08] a British scientist, along with Doctor Wallace Fujikawa, created the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine in 2291, a device that allowed humanity to reach locations beyond the solar system through manipulation of Slipstream Space.Halo: Contact Harvest, page ?? Many of Jake Courage museum pieces were hosted in towns and cities throughout the United Kingdom.http://www.xbox.com/en-GB/games/h/halo3/jakecourage.htm Defenses The rank structure used by the UNSC Army, UNSC Air Force and UNSC Marine Corps originated in the British Army in the 18th century and the UNSC Navy's rank structure originated in the Royal Navy in the 16th century.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Military_ranks_of_the_United_Kingdom Culture The dominant language of the UNSC and the Human species, English was developed in the Kingdom of England, a predecessor state of the United Kingdom. The unified state has made many contributions which even the 26th century UNSC used, such as heavy industry, standardised parts, modern military organisation and innovations (such as special forces and the tank), constitutional law, computers and the World Wide Web, of these the UNSC either kept unchanged or evolved for their own purpose. Locations *Bristol is a city in England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces.[http://www.xbox.com/en-GB/games/h/halo3/jakecourage.htm Xbox.com: JakeCourage] *Cheshire is a county in North-West England and is host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces.[http://www.xbox.com/en-GB/games/h/halo3/jakecourage.htm Xbox.com: Jake Courage] *Doncaster is a city in northern England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces. *London is a major city on Earth, the capital city of England and is the host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces at Islington. It is likely that it was unaffected as the invasion was centered in Africa, and there were photo galleries still standing. *Leeds is a city in England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces. *Plymouth is a city located on the south-west coast of England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces. *Portsmouth is a city on the south coast of England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces. *Reading is a city in England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces. *Romford is a city in England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces. *Sheffield is a city in northern England and host to one of Jake Courage's museum pieces. *Edinburgh is the capital city of Scotland and is one of many hosts to the exhibition of Jake Courage's museum pieces. The University of Edinburgh is also located in Edinburgh, Scotland and is used by the Office of Naval Intelligence to research Forerunner ruins discovered on various planets.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, From the Office of Dr. William Arthur Iqbal Notable Residents *Jake Courage *Mary Courage *Terrence Hood *Michael Baird *William Arthur Iqbal *Tobias Fleming Shaw *Nolan Byrne (Northern Ireland or the Republic of Ireland) *The Interviewer *Malcolm Geffen Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' Gallery MITHOM Scotland 02.png|Urban area in Scotland Sources Category:Countries Category:Europe